To Be With You
by Lisa4
Summary: Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's parents want to arrange a marriage for them to benefit their kingdoms. But they aren't in love...yet.
1. To Be With You-Prologue

Title: To Be With You  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com   
Author's Notes:   
Here is another multi-chapter story done by me! It's supposed to be romantic, with a sad ending. There will be 3-4 chapters, depending on how long I want it to be. It takes place in the Silver Millennium. I hope everyone is enjoying what I have so far, but there is still plenty to come, also. I just write about whatever comes in mind. Well, that's all I have to say for now, so you can go on and read.  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************************************************************  
It was in the time of the Silver Millennium. Everyone was happy and content. Peace rang throughout the land. All the planets were peaceful...  
"Serenity! Oh, where are you?" Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, ran around, in search of her daughter. The queen was desperate to find her. The king and queen of Earth was coming, along with them was Prince Endymion, the heir to the throne of the Earth Kingdom.  
Queen Serenity went around the palace, followed closely by Princess Serenity's court, the respective princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, also known as Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina. They were Serenity's, or Serena's best friends or so they called her. The princess was nowhere to be found.  
"Don't worry, Queen Serenity, we'll find her. Try to not alert the royal family concerning Princess Serenity's disappearance." Amy was always the smart one.   
"Alright, Mercury. Do as you wish, but hurry." Queen Serenity rushed off to meet with her guests.  
Meanwhile, Princess Serenity, or Serena, as she liked to be called, was simply in her favorite place on the moon. The gardens. She loved to think there, and drown in the warmth and prosperity it presented. Sometimes, she would wish for someone to share the peace with her: her soul mate. The one who could make her feel complete. Sadly, Serena hasn't found her soul mate yet, but she will never stop until she finds "the one". Serena recalled her mother talking about her meeting the prince of Earth, and how much good it would do for the moon and Earth to have an alliance. How her marriage with this prince would seal the alliance.  
Serena sighed. She wanted to marry for love, not for alliances. But it was her duty as princess and future queen of the moon. "How come everyone wants to be royalty, I wish I was normal." She thought.   
Serena was going to meet the earth prince today. How she dreaded it. He mother already made her meet many princes from all the planets, but none suited her, so why should this Prince Endymion suit her? Is he any different than the others?   
  
So many questions filled her mind. She had never met this prince before, and she was sure she didn't want to. "Probably just another boring prince who doesn't have a sense of humor."   
The thought crossed her mind. She really didn't want to meet him now, knowing that her mother will make her marry him no matter what. Even if she hated him. But that wasn't possible. Serena loved everyone. That's why everyone loves her back, because she loves has a king and caring heart.   
  
"May I present the royal family of Earth: Queen Gala, King Henry, and Prince Endymion."  
They were here, the royal family. The ballroom was packed with people. People who wanted to meet the family.  
  
Queen Serenity went to greet them. "Queen Gala, King Henry, and Prince Endymion, how wonderful to see you again, why the last time I saw you," she pointed to Endymion, "you were still a little boy. Now look at you. Handsome as ever." The queen smiled warmly.  
Endymion bowed. "Thank you, Queen Serenity. Your kingdom is beautiful." Endymion searched around for the princess. He had heard she had remarkable grace and beauty. He wnated to see for himself.   
Queen Gala, noticing her son's behavior, asked. "Serenity, where is your daughter, Princess Serenity?"   
The question made Queen Serenity very uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say? That her daughter didn't want to be married to Endymion, and ran away? "Uh, the princess will be arriving a little later tonight due to, matters..." That was a little lame, but at least an excuse.   
"Serenity, did you tell her about the arrangement? Is that why she isn't here? Tell the truth, my queen." Gala looked Serenity straight in the eye.   
The queen faltered. "Yes. My daughter was very disappointed." Queen Serenity waited for an answer, hopefully not something she would regret.  
"Oh, that's alright, Queen Serenity. Why, my son almost didn't come himself. He was upset also." Relief washed over the queen, happy that the matter didn't worsen. "Don't worry, Gala. My daughter will come to her senses soon enough. Why don't we enjoy the ball..." Queen Serenity stopped short.   
There stood her daughter, in her royal attire, smiling. "Gala, looks like my daughter has already come to her senses. There she is."   
"May I present the Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at her. Her graceful movements as she walked to her mother. Serena was indeed beautiful. All the princes were admiring her, some mouths were even open as they gazed at her.  
"Princess Serenity, how nice to see you." Queen Gala smiled as she hugged the princess. "You look beautiful." She added.  
Serenity blushed gently as she curtsied politely. "My queen, my king, Prince Endymion, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for my rudeness by coming late."  
"It's alright, Princess Serenity. Meet my son, Prince Endymion." King Henry gestured to his son, as if telling him it was his cue.  
"Prince Endymion, good of you to come. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
The prince bowed as he gently took her hand and kissed it.   
As soon as his lips touched her skin, Serenity trembled. She felt something then as she gazed into his blue eyes, so calm and tranquil like the endless ocean. She shook off its affect, and realized that Endymion was talking to her.  
"May I have this dance, Princess?" He held out his hand.  
Serenity blushed a bit. "Yes, of course, my prince."  
They left their parents staring at them.  
"Gala, do you think it's possible they'll fall in love and marry?"  
"Maybe. You can never tell. But my son told me if he marries, he wants to marry for love, nothing else."  
"Same for Serenity. Lets just hope they will fall in love..." They conversation ended there as they looked at their children dancing...  
  
They went out onto the floor, and started dancing. All the while, Serena felt this weird tingling feeling. Something she never felt before. It almost felt like a tug, a small pull at her heart. It was alien to her body, but she liked it nonetheless. "I could get used to this." She thought as Endymion pulled her even closer. She was bathed in his warmth. The warm feeling washed over her like wind over water. She wondered if he felt the same way...  
"Prince Endymion, may I speak with you?" Serenity asked, as she gently slid out of her position form where she was dancing. The warmth left her suddenly, causing her to shiver a bit.  
"Princess, isn't that what we're doing now?" Endymion couldn't help but tease her. She looked so cute when she was annoyed. Endymion made a mental note to tease her more often.  
"Yes, but I wish for it to be private. Care to go on a walk with me, my prince?" Serenity used her begging look. Endymion couldn't help but agree.  
"As you wish, Serenity."  
They walked outside.  
  
"Wow." Endymion looked around at all the beautiful flowers in the royal gardens. It was breathtaking. Flowers of all shapes and sizes, of colors and decorations, grew here.  
Endymion could tell that Serenity loved to come here, I mean, why else would she lead him here in the first place?   
There was one flower he didn't see, though. The rose, his favorite. Curiosity rose, and he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Serenity, how come there are no roses here?" The anxiousness was heard by his way of asking.  
Serenity looked shocked. "No roses? Oh, not here in this garden. There is a special garden for that. Do you prefer that we go there? After all, roses are my favorite flower."  
  
Endymion couldn't believe his ears. She loved roses too? "Well we at least have something in common." He thought. "Sure, let's go."  
  
They walked in silence. Endymion was thinking about what his mother had told him before they came to the moon.  
*Flashback*  
"Endymion, you're old enough to have a wife now. You should be considering this, right?" Queen Gala asked. She knew that her son wasn't planning to marry soon, but it just had to be this way.  
  
Endymion's head shot up at her question. "Mother, I...I don't know what to say. I know that you and Father have held lots of balls hoping for me to fall in love, but I haven't. None of the girls that I've met so far suit me."  
Queen Gala nodded with understanding. "Well, son, maybe its time to move to another step, perhaps form another kingdom, oh say the Moon Kingdom? I hear that the ladies there have great beauty. Especially Princess Serenity, their princess..." The queen fiddled with her dress.  
Endymion disapproved greatly. "Mother! I will not marry for the alliance with the moon!" He had made up his mind.  
The queen smiled thoughtfully. "We shall see, Endymion. Until then, think about what I said."  
*End Flashback*  
Endymion sighed, wrapped up in his own thoughts. Serenity was indeed beautiful, but something about her made him even more attracted to her. Something deeper than mere beauty. Sure beauty mattered somewhat, but usually it's the inside that counts. Serenity, as he could tell, had a good heart. She was friendly, and not stuck up like all the other princesses he had met earlier. No, Serenity was extraordinary. She had, as they said, "the beauty and the brains." Maybe she was "the one" for him. Life was so confusing...  
  
Serenity stared at Endymion. They had arrived at the rose gardens a few minutes ago, but Endymion was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice. Serenity smiled and played with her bracelet. She fixed her hair, and waited patiently for him to come out of the trance. "I wonder what he thinking about..." She wondered.  
  
Serenity recalled what her mom had told her earlier. To consider taking Endymion as a husband. She had refused immediately, but now she had doubts. Endymion was better that the other princes. More calm and collected, solemn, and very loyal to his duties as prince. He wasn't really the flirting type of guy, and she like that. "Maybe I could love him...if I knew him better."  
  
So the two of them just stood there, like statues. Not moving, only soft breathing could be heard.   
They were lost in their emotions for each other. Not knowing exactly where their relationship stood. Were they becoming friends, of was there a deeper bond than that?  
******************************************************************  
Well, how's that for a prologue? I know it's short, but prologues aren't supposed to be that long, either. Hope you like it so far. I'm going to be working on another short story titled "Everlasting Love". It takes place in Crystal Tokyo, and will be out in a few weeks. Please send me any comments. 


	2. To Be With You-Chapter 1

Title: To Be With You  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Author's Notes:  
Here is part one! I'm really excited because Christmas break is almost here. It will give me more time to write, which is great since I barely have time now. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm planning to write another Christmas story, so stay tuned. I've decided that this story will be four chapters long, and with an epilogue. A big thanks to everyone who took time to read my stories, and a really big thanks for everyone who posted my stories on their site. You guys are the best! By the way, I FINALLY have a new address. It's at the end of this chapter. Okay, have fun!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************************************************************  
They stood there, seemingly in a trance. But they weren't. They were lost in the world of thoughts, their minds swirling with the doubts and confusions of life. Life wasn't easy, it was most confusing at times.   
It seemed like the only way to break their thoughts was if someone yelled at them. Well, they were lucky, for Luna was making her way towards Serenity and Endymion, with a disapproving look on her face.  
"Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, there you are! We've been searching for you two for a long time. I had a feeling that you would be here." Luna ran over, giving Serenity a stare. Luna had learned of her behavior, and how she was late for the ball. It was very rude indeed. Especially when Queen Serenity scolded Luna for it. Luna was supposed to be Serenity's teacher, but was also the advisor for the queen. Talk about a busy cat.  
  
Serenity snapped out of her thoughts, and blushed knowing she had just made a fool of herself by standing there like a statue for a long time.   
She was shocked to realize that Endymion was doing the same thing...  
  
It was eleven o'clock, in just one more hour the ball would end. Serenity and Endymion danced all night, and were tired as they sat down to rest. Serenity's face was pinkish as she breathed heavily.   
Endymion smiled. Serenity was just so attractive in so many different ways. Guess people were   
right. She "could" make a good wife after all. Endymion felt so attracted to her. Everything about her was wonderful form her head to her toes. He just loved her smile, and her blushes...  
  
Like Endymion, Serenity felt attracted to him  
  
Endymion knew he had to talk to Serenity. "Princess, can we talk in private?" He asked, his voice desperate.  
Serenity, hearing his desperate tone, agreed quickly. "Yes, of course."  
  
They walked outside, and sat down on a nearby bench which was by the palace rose gardens. Endymion nervously fiddled around with practically nothing. He was so nervous.  
  
"Serenity, I don't know how to say this, but I...uh...I have these strange feelings of attraction for you. I think it's love." Endymion waited for  
her reply, but there was none.  
Serenity stood there, staring at him like he was joking, or something. "Endymion...I don't know what to say. I..." Serenity looked at him, and realized that she had weird feelings too. But Serenity wasn't about to give in. She wanted to wait until she knew feeling was love. That Endymion was "the one" for her. She had to tell him she didn't have strange feelings of attraction for him. Oh, how it would hurt the both of them.  
"Endymion, I'm sorry, but I don't share the same feelings for you. I mean, I don't know if these feelings are even for you..." She trailed off, unable to go on. Her mind screamed at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Endymion's heart hardened. He was hurt by her words. It hurt so much. From the beginning, Endymion was afraid to give his feelings away, afraid to be hurt, but Serenity seemed so giving. How could she do this to him? The sadness turned into anger. He had vowed that from that point on, he wouldn't tell his feelings to anyone anymore.  
His voice was cold as he spoke, no emotion in his eyes. Just coldness. "Fine. If that's the way you want it. Good night, Princess." He then walked away, leaving Serenity pondering if she did the right thing of not.  
  
"What happens if he hates me now? What have I done?" Serenity put her hand over her mouth as tears rolled off her cheek. She sank to the ground, and cried. Tears soaked her dress as she sobbed heartbrokenly. In her heart, she knew Endymion was hurt deeply. He would never be able to love her ever again. That was what hurt most. Knowing that Endymion wouldn't be able to return her feelings, and it was her fault that he wouldn't...  
  
Serenity slumped into bed. The ball had ended. Not that she cared. After all the crying she had done, she was wiped out. As her head hit the pillow, she immediately fell into a peaceful slumber.  
But all good things come to an end. Her peaceful sleep was disturbed by the cold words Endymion had said earlier. How it cold it was.   
Serenity tossed and turned all night.  
*The Next Morning*  
Serenity rubbed her eyes open as she greeted and welcomed the bright sunlight. Yawning, she stretched, very unlady like. Serenity then recalled the night before, and sighed. Getting dressed, and fixing her hair into her "meatballs", she made her way to the dining hall.   
She was surprised to find that the Earth family will be staying for a few weeks.  
  
Endymion looked around for Serenity. He was looking forward to see her. Well, things weren't exactly working out, but maybe they could work things out, and be friends or something.  
  
Serenity smiled politely at everyone as she sat down and began to eat breakfast. She was silent, and refused to look at Endymion, who she knew was looking at her.   
In fact, everyone was silent. The room was quiet, with the exception of silverware scraping the plates.  
"Princess Serenity, how goes the relationship between you and my son?" The queen couldn't help but ask. She knew that they needed them to marry. And soon. Evil forces were slowly creeping up on Earth, and taking over. They needed the moon's aid. She also knew that a marriage between them would do the trick. "I hope they can at least get along."  
  
Serenity seemed a little shocked at the question, to say the least. She dropped her fork, and smiled nervously. Everyone was looking her way, waiting for her answer.   
She looked over, and stole a glance at Endymion, who was simply staring at her as if he actually expected her to answer. "Uh, Queen Gala, I...Prince Endymion and I...we..." She shook her head as a thought came to her head. "Why not make them think we were in love? Then Mother wouldn't be mad at me for insulting the prince."  
"Queen Gala," Serenity had a new air in her. She smiled evilly at Endymion. One that said, be prepared for what I going to say. "I'm happy to say that Prince Endymion and I are in love. He is just the most wonderful prince I've ever met." She finished, putting on her best smile, ignoring the daggers Endymion was shooting at her with his look that said, we'll talk about this later.  
  
Gala's eyes went big. "Really, Princess? Endymion, is this true? I just believe it! It's wonderful!"  
Endymion gulped nervously. What to do in this situation? Disappoint his mother and father and Queen Serenity, or agree to this whole mess? Well, not much of a choice there really. He knew Serenity wouldn't appreciate being called a liar.  
"Uh, Yes, of course, Mother. We're in love, yes. I think Serenity is the most beautiful and polite princess I've ever met. I'm sure she won't ever lie." He said the last sentence with his teeth clenched.  
  
Queen Serenity beamed. "In that case, we'll go now, and leave you two alone. We expect the plans for the wedding soon." She left, leaving a outraged Endymion, and a innocent looking Serenity.  
  
Endymion nearly screamed with anger. Now his judgement of Serenity was as worse as ever. Serenity would probably need to get on his good side by not causing anymore situations like this. But there wasn't anything worse that this. They had to pretend they were in love, not to mention the fact that their parents expected a marriage, and soon. What could be worse? The answer: nothing. You could see the steam coming out of his ears as he growled, very silently. He sighed. It was no use. They had to get married, no matter how much he hated her, or rather she hated him. He could never hate Serenity, no matter how hard he tried. Serenity was the kind of person no one could hate. He hoped Serenity didn't hate him...  
  
Serenity giggled at Endymion's angry face. He looked so cute when he was mad. However, when she saw him calm down a little, she decided to confront and talk with him. This had to be solved. No matter what. Actually, she wouldn't mind having Endymion for a husband...  
  
Endymion felt Serenity's hand on his tense shoulder. He turned around, and faced her. He could tell the uncertainness in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. So mesmerizing, enchanting, mysterious. Endymion felt the barrier around his heart melt. "We could as least be friends." He thought. That sounded like a good idea.   
"Serenity, I guess we should be friends so we could get to know each other better. After all, we are going to be a couple soon." Endymion had made a point. There going were going to be a married couple soon, thanks to Serenity.  
Serenity was happy that Endymion wasn't mad. They were friends. At least a start in their relationship. A start was good, right?   
Serenity smiled. Her bright, gorgeous smile brightened up Endymion's day immediately. She shook his hand. "Deal. Want to take a walk? So we could get to know each other better." She suggested.   
  
Endymion agreed. "Sure."  
They started walking, with no real destination. Just a friendly stroll around the palace.   
An uncomfortable silence covered them. Well, they sure didn't have anything to talk about. Serenity looked down at her high- heeled shoes, kicking a occasional pebble from time to time.  
  
Meanwhile Serenity's friends were spying on them. "Do you think they look like they are in love? They can't even stand close to each other." Mina complained. Yes, the scouts had found out about to so-called in love couple their majesties were discussing. Well, okay, not really discussing, more like planning a big wedding and a ball.  
  
Endymion couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt horrible. He was calm about the whole marriage situation, but not anymore. No, he wasn't ready to marry someone who didn't love him. No, he doesn't hate Serenity, but she wasn't exactly too lovable right now. The secret feelings in heart seemed to disappear as he finally realized something: he wouldn't be able to marry for love anymore. He had to marry Serenity now, thanks to Serenity they were going to be a very unhappy couple. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. It came to the point that all the deep emotions of attraction, and whatever else there was, it vanished as his anger pushed everything away. "I would never be able to love her, and she won't love me. I will be miserable from now on." He thought sadly. His anger clouded everything, including his better judgement...  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion, simply because he had stopped walking, and had his hand clenched into fists, seemingly thinking about something not pleasant, to say it lightly. She silently walked over to him, and put a hand gently on his shoulder. She stifled a gasp as she felt how tense his shoulders were. She decided to find out what was happening. "What's wrong, Endymion?" She asked lightly.   
  
Hearing her voice ring like a sweet melody, he turned around sharply, refusing to meet her gaze. Instead, he only grunted in reply as he shrugged off her comforting hand. "You should know." Was his cold reply after a moments time. His voice was cold, like a big block of ice. His menacing, ice cold tone made Serenity shiver as small goose bumps formed on her arms.   
  
Although scared, she still pressed on, but this time, her voice represented that of a small helpless child's. Scared, yes, but also determined to find out exactly what he was getting this from. "What have I done?" Was her question. It was in every way honest, for it came straight from her head, rather that thinking it over before saying it. But it was bad, for it made Endymion's anger rise even higher. Well, that was very bad. His anger had already reached its peak now. He was going to blow any minute now...  
  
  
Serenity just stood there, oblivious to the world around her. She was waiting for the blow from Endymion, which was coming very soon.  
Yes, any minute now.  
  
Endymion bursted. "Serenity how can you say you didn't do anything? You caused all of this! Everything! I wanted to marry for love, but that isn't possible anymore, and it's all because of you!" He shouted loudly. Serenity stood there, taking the blows silently. Endymion then uttered something he wished he didn't. "I hate you, Serenity!" He regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He felt guilty now. All he sees now is a silently crying Serenity...  
  
Serenity sobbed. Her heart ached like never before. All his harsh words were like physical blows to her, and she hurt deeply. Her emotions ran haywire as she asked Endymion a question he probably never will forget. "Am I really not the kind of person you could ever consider loving as a wife? Am I that ugly? Tell me, what is it about me that you hate so much?" Sobs built up in her throat, disabling her to continue as her whole body was racked with loud sobs.  
  
Endymion felt really guilty now. He tried comforting her, but Serenity backed away from him, a look of fear and betrayal in her eyes.   
"I thought you were better than all the others. You're not. I understand now, we were never meant to be together as a couple." She stared at him straight in the eye. "If that's the way you want it, not even trying to be happy with me, fine. So be it. Know this, Endymion," She said his name icily. "I hate you too." With that, she left, leaving a very confused Endymion behind...  
***************************************************************  
Yeah! Finally, after like after two weeks of thinking and editing this chapter, it's finished. This is the most time I actually spent on one chapter before. I spent like two weeks on it. It usually takes me like a few days to get a normal sized chapter out, so I'm glad it's finished. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, and that it's not boring. Please e-mail me. It will inspire me to write more. Thanks! By the way, chapter two of this story, and my new Christmas story, "The Gift", is coming soon. Bye!  
Oh yeah, my new address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com.  
This story written and posted December, 2000.  



	3. To Be With You-Chapter 2

Title: To Be With You  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! This is my second chapter out of three along with an epilogue. So many ideas, so little time. That is a problem for me. I think I experienced writers' block, but it only lasted for a couple weeks, so it wasn't that bad. Well, I'm really excited about Christmas and all that stuff. Hope everyone is enjoying my stories. I wonder, has anyone figured out that all my stories have a good ending? Please don't send me any e-mail to my old address because it isn't there anymore. Thanks, and enjoy!  
*******************************************************************  
Serenity ran, without knowing where to go. She felt like she wanted to disappear, to vanish without a trace. Until now, Serenity didn't notice how much Endymion meant to her. He occupied most of her time, and even in her spare time, she still thought of him.   
But it didn't matter now. He hated her; she was sure he meant it. Serenity hadn't meant what she said, though. To tell you the truth, she didn't hate him. She liked him, and wanted to get to know him better. But now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.   
  
Endymion felt empty. Like a part of him was missing. But it wasn't because of Serenity, was it? So many questions and doubts washed over him like a monstrous tidal wave. He doubted Serenity would ever forgive him for his cruel actions. What was he to do? Serenity herself said that she hated him too, and when she said that, Endymion felt a deep stab in his heart. Confusion, doubts, regrets. So, so many of them filled his mind. Confusion; he was confused as to why he felt so empty, like a piece of his soul was gone. Doubts; would Serenity ever even think of him again? He doubted it. And finally, last but not least, regret; he regretted ever saying such cold words to her. Seeing Serenity crumble up like a piece of useless paper was something he never want to see again. "What do I do?" He asked himself, but receiving no answer. The answer had to come from his heart.   
  
Serenity looked at her surroundings where her feet had taken her. She was standing right in front of the moon kingdom. The only home she ever knew ever since she was born. She walked slowly, dejectedly. She felt like a useless girl who was against the world. "Why?" The word rang inside her head as she asked her heart a million times already. "Why? Why does he hate me? Is it because of me causing the arranged marriage? I thought we were getting along...and maybe, sooner or later, we would fall in love...guess not. Who would want to fall in love with me, anyway?" So many questions, all of which were unanswerable. Pain. Serenity now experienced pain like never before. "Mother is going to be so disappointed in me." She thought bitterly. Things for her weren't turning out as she hoped. She knew Endymion and her couldn't back out of the marriage situation, and would have to tolerate each other for the rest of their lives. How disappointing life was.  
  
So the two of them were not happy. Both of them had secret feelings now. The problem was unsolvable. They would have to marry, unwillingly. They would live a bitter life. But there was a solution to all this. All they has to do was stop being stubborn, and fall in love with each other. That's all it took. Now if only they would give in to their hearts...  
*Two Days Later*  
In the past two days, nothing changed. Serenity and Endymion avoided each other as much as possible. Their parents noticed something of it, but made no attempt to ask what was the matter. "How strange." They would think. "It almost seems like they are avoiding each other." But they were. Both lost in the world of confusion. The problem was solvable. Every problem was, right?   
  
Serenity walked around the royal gardens, unseeing. The sun shined brightly, as there were no seen clouds in the sky. The air was clean, and crisp with a faint, delightful fragrance of roses filled it. Serenity stopped to pick a rose as she inhaled its wonderful scent. The morning dew was on some of the petals, making the flower just perfect. Serenity smiled at it as she gently kissed each of the soft crimson colored petals. She giggled. Here, Serenity could relax from all the stress she was going through. The conflict with Endymion was far from over. She knew sooner or later, she would have to face him, but Serenity hoped that time would come later. She wasn't ready.   
Serenity tucked the red rose gently into her hair, after carefully pulling the thorns off of it. She then proceeded to pick more, but a slight crackle of someone stepping on a twig was heard. Serenity turned around abruptly. She found herself face to face with Endymion. Her sapphire eyes locked on his stormy blue ones.  
Serenity stifled a gasp as he simply stared at her, seemingly admiring his surroundings. Roses, mostly red, were everywhere. As far as the eye can see, there were roses. Endymion loved roses too, so he didn't mind all the beautiful roses.  
  
Endymion stared at the garden, then at Serenity. Gosh, she looked stunningly gorgeous. From her 'meatball' hair to her slim figure, to her long, graceful legs, Serenity was sure something to look at. Endymion felt his heart melt like Jell-O on a hot summer day. Endymion found himself looking at Serenity with a new air in him. It was like this was the first time he had met her. It was like everything between them were gone. All barriers broken. Nothing but two people smiling at each other, like they had just met. That was when Endymion realized it; he wanted to start over with Serenity. He wanted them to get along. As for the marriage thing, Endymion rationalized that he could maybe beg his parents and Queen Serenity to postpone it so they could get to know each better. He liked the idea.  
  
Serenity couldn't help but blush as Endymion was gazing at her intently, as if admiring her looks, and grace as a princess. She looked at Endymion, and a small smile tugged at her lips. She felt happy, peaceful. As if she had made amends with Endymion already. But that hadn't happened yet. Serenity found herself wishing silently that this talk with Endymion will be good, and calm. Maybe they could get somewhere without breaking the other's heart. "Hopefully." She thought.  
  
Endymion decided to start the whole talking business, since he knew Serenity wouldn't do such a thing. He cleared his throat, as if to get Serenity's attention. "Princess..."He started. Somehow, something didn't feel right about calling her Princess. He didn't know why, but he could see that Serenity agreed for she had made a face when he called her that. Endymion smiled. "Alright, if that's the way you want it, I won't call you Princess anymore." He thought. "Serenity.. I want us to start over." He paused, hesitating shortly to see her reaction. Instead of the retort he expected, Serenity had a smile on her face, as if she wholeheartedly agreed. Endymion was content.  
"Serenity...I'm sorry. For everything. I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what you do. That is the truth. Anger got the best of me that day, and I truly apologize for the pain and suffering you went through for the past few days. Please let us start over again. Please forgive me." He finished. "There, Endymion, now that wasn't SO hard, now was it?" His mind asked him. Endymion ignored the annoying voice as he waited desperately for her answer...  
  
It never came. Instead, Serenity walked over, and gently hugged him. Serenity smiled. She was at peace with herself at last, knowing that a part of the conflict had ended. Not to mention much easier that she had thought it would end. Serenity sighed, bathed in his warmth. It comforted her, and she welcomed it with open arms. The warm, peaceful feeling washed over her. She was content.   
  
Serenity broke the hug, and smiled, a reddish blushed stained her warm cheeks. Endymion, seeing this, chuckled. He was surprised when Serenity hugged him at first, but then relaxed, and breathed in the scent of her hair as he played with strands of the golden silk. Serenity didn't seem to mind at all. Endymion felt himself falling fast for Serenity, but one thing still bothered him. Did Serenity hate him still? Or did she consider him as a friend? The questions raced around his head, until he just has to ask.  
  
"Serenity, do you hate me still, or are we friends?" Endymion asked, eyes hopeful. The question caught Serenity off guard, but she answered it nonetheless.  
"Why, we're friends, of course. Silly, you think I could really hate you? I said it only because I was hurt bad that you hated me, so I only wanted to let you experience some of that pain."  
Endymion breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped forward and hugged her again. This time, he hugged her tighter, closer. He loved the warmth Serenity gave off. Unconsciously, he gently leaned down, preparing to catch her lips in a kiss...  
  
Serenity was scared. "He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. What do I do? I've never been kissed before..." Serenity decided to give in to her heart. She leaned up, and met his lips in a sweet kiss. In that kiss, they experienced a different kind of feeling. Something that filled up the emptiness in their hearts. Like an empty part of their heart and soul was being replaced. Everything just felt so...right. It was unexplainable. Just...right.  
  
"Whoa! Never seen such a kiss in all of this side of the moon!" Mina commented, winking at Serenity.  
Surprised and embarrassed, Serenity and Endymion broke apart, both blushing deep red.  
They looked at each other, one that said, uh-oh, they're going to talk about this for the rest of our lives.  
"Serenity, I understand you and Prince Endymion were in love, but a kiss like that..." Amy stopped, not going any further. She blushed tomato red.  
"Wow, never knew you had a side like that, Amy." Lita teased. "Hey you guys, call us if you decide to make out again. You know where to find us..."  
"Oh, sure Lita, like they would really tell us. This was supposed to be a private moment for them, but no, Mina just had to open her mouth and blow our cover!" Raye all but screamed at them.  
"Come on, scouts. We have matters to attend to." Amy was always the most serious one, wasn't she?  
"Okay." Came three disappointed answers.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity and Endymion waited until they were gone to discuss what just happened. Nothing, right? They just got caught up in their emotions, right? They were sure it won't happen again...not that they didn't want to kiss each other again.  
Endymion opened his mouth to apologize, but the words never came. He coughed silently, still having a slight taste of Serenity's remarkable kiss.  
  
"You know," Serenity started, looking down, "that was my first kiss." She held her head down.  
Endymion was shocked. "Oh no, what happens if she is mad? What have I done? What happens if she hates me for it?"   
"Serenity, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I mean, if you wanted it to be special...I blew it, didn't I?" He asked dejectedly.  
Serenity quickly replied. "No, of course not. I loved it. I am really glad I got to share it with you instead of someone else I hated or something." She smiled to show her approval.  
  
Endymion looked deep in her eyes, and saw that she was telling the truth. He returned her smile as he bent down and kissed her hand gently. "Good day, Sere. I'll see you soon." Then, with a bow and a wink, he was gone.  
  
Serenity pondered about what he said for a moment. Then, she realized what he called her. "Sere?!" Yes, Endymion had just given her a nickname. Serenity liked it though. " Well, if he can call me Sere, I'll call him Endy." She was satisfied. Serenity then left the gardens. She felt light, like a feather. A very light feather. Like she could fly or something. Serenity was walking on air, it seemed like. She was in a cheery mood. The first for a few days. She was happy as she danced and hummed a pretty tune.   
Serenity arrived in her chambers. She took her hair down and combed it lightly, recalling her first kiss she had shared with Endymion, of Endy. Things were working out very good. Serenity liked Endymion. She liked him a lot. She touched her lips. She wanted another kiss. As a matter of fact, she wanted a lot of kisses. She never wanted it to end. The forever feeling of bliss. That would be nice. Serenity dreamed on, looking forward to seeing him at dinner. "Boy, would Mother be surprised." Serenity knew her mother wondered if Endymion and her really had a relationship or not. She had a feeling that her first kiss won't be her last. Far from it.  
  
Endymion, who was walking around exploring the palace, was also thinking about Serenity, and the kiss they had. He remembered how sweet, how tender it was. Serenity had mentioned it was her first kiss. "Not bad for her first." He thought. Endymion craved more. He wanted her luscious pinkish-reddish lips on his for eternity. But that wasn't possible. What was possible was that he could share a lot of kisses Serenity. All of them sweet, and passionate. Filled with love. If their relationship would continue like this, he had no doubt that those kisses will come in due time. Endymion found out that he liked Serenity. He liked her so much, it was almost like love. "I wonder how she feels..." He wondered...  
  
Serenity and Endymion both hid love in their hearts, even though they didn't know yet. Yes, love would come soon. But they'd better hurry. The evil forces were slowly taking over the Earth, and preparing to attack the moon. If this alliance didn't work, the moon and Earth will suffer. The evil was led by a jealous snake by the named Beryl. Well, Queen Beryl to her generals. She was in love with Endymion, but when she found out that Endymion was going to marry Serenity, thanks to Endymion's parents for spreading the news, the jealousy turned her into a monster...she was pure evil now...  
  
It was dinnertime. Serenity got dressed accordingly. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She just couldn't wait to see Endymion again...  
  
Endymion was thinking the same thing as he went out of his quarters to go to the royal dining room...  
  
The majesties were discussing the behaviors of their son and daughter's relationship as they worried for what might become of it.  
"It seems, " Gala stated her opinion, "that Endymion and Serenity are avoiding each other."  
Queen Serenity nodded her head in agreement to Queen Gala. So did the king. "What are we to do?" Queen Serenity asked. She knew of the dark forces, and was afraid for her kingdom and daughter. "We need the alliance."  
"Yes." Responded King Henry.   
"Looks like thy are coming." Queen Serenity pointed her hand at Serenity and Endymion as they walked in, arms linked.   
Collective gasps were heard, followed by approving looks. They leaders looked at their children as they made their grand appearance. If someone were new at the kingdom, they would've probably mistaken them as a married couple. That's exactly what they looked like.  
  
Serenity looked towards her mother, and smiled brightly as she saw the shock on her face. Yes, maybe it was a little strange for them the be arm-in-arm after their little stunt of avoiding each other for two days. "No matter." Serenity reassured herself. She gently nudged Endymion on his shoulder. Endymion, as if on cue, looked down. "Endy, do you think this was a little bit much?"  
  
Endymion, who didn't notice she had called him Endy, simply nodded his head. Then, it hit him.  
"Endy? Since when did you start to call me that, Sere?" He asked, flabbergasted.   
Serenity simply giggled, then looked into his deep blue eyes. "Well, ever since you started calling Sere."   
"Oh." Was all Endymion said. In his heart, Serenity's nickname really meant a lot to him. In other words, he loved it. No one had ever called him Endy before. It was so cute.   
  
Serenity and Endymion both sat down quietly, sitting next to each other. They began dinner with no real conversation going on. The room was silent.  
Queen Serenity, who couldn't help it, asked the question on all the parents minds. "So does all this mean you two are ready to move on to a bigger step, like marriage?  
The room was silent again as Serenity and Endymion looked at each other, both pale.  
*******************************************************************  
Well, there's chapter 2! I wonder, does this story confuse you a little? If it does, e-mail me and I'll see if I can explain my plot more clearly. Just one more chapter and a epilogue to go! After this story is finished, I'll be working on "The Gift", which will be out soon. It's a Christmas story. Did you know Christmas is only 10 days away? I'm really excited! Thanks to everyone who has read my stories. I really appreciate it, and feel free to e-mail me anytime. All comments and suggestions are welcome. 


	4. To Be With You-Chapter 3

Title: To Be With You  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: G  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Author's Notes:  
Here's chapter 3, like I said. Only an epilogue to go! "The Gift" is on its way to being finished. Probably in a couple of days, it will be finished. I hope it will be out in time for Christmas. Do you like this story so far? I hope so. This chapter is fairly short, sorry. Thanks to everyone who posted my stories, and everyone who has taken the time to read them. Okay, that's all for now. More notes on the bottom.  
*******************************************************************  
Serenity and Endymion stared at each other, speechless. Somehow, the words just didn't come out. Serenity and Endymion coughed nervously, both knowing they weren't ready to be married yet.   
  
Serenity looked at Endymion, her eyes as big as saucers. "What do I say?" She asked herself, sneaking a glance at her mother who was waiting for an answer. How hard could it be? It was only a yes or no question. " But if I say no..." She argued with her mind. Putting on a weak attempt to smile, she sent Endymion a distress look that said, what do I do? Her answer, I have no clue. Serenity, knowing Endymion couldn't help her this time, cleared her throat nervously, and tried to give her mother a good excuse as to why they weren't ready. "Mother...marriage is such a big step. I...I'm not sure we're ready...yet." What a lame excuse, but her mother bought it anyway, with a disappointed look on her face.  
"I thought you were in love with the prince." She argued.  
"I am..." Serenity trailed off, her mind racing. She was afraid that she had angered her mother, and felt ashamed. Serenity could feel hot tears forming, threatening to spill.   
Instead of saying something, Queen Serenity went over and hugged her daughter reassuringly. "It's alright. Take all the time you need." Serenity automatically brightened as she embraced her mother back. Serenity smiled her bright smile of thanks, and dismissed herself from the table; Endymion followed suit.  
  
Endymion felt glad the queen understood. "We're not ready." He thought. Thankfully, they had more time. Serenity seemed so nice, and beautiful. Endymion felt so...right. That's how he described it. He wanted to be with her. Endymion wanted to get to know her. Her secrets, he emotions, her needs...everything. Serenity, to him, took all the loneliness out of his heart, and filled it with the warmth feeling of belonging. He felt like she belonged with him. He felt like she belonged in his arms, with her shiny hair cascading over them. Oh, how Endymion longed to touch her hair once more. To feel each soft, silky strand. To fell her warmth, like a warm blanket on a cold winter day. Serenity was his warmth, his light. "I love her." That was his conclusion. He loved Serenity. "But what happens if she doesn't love me?" He asked himself, knowing this would be risky. It something went wrong, they would both be hurt, deeply.  
  
Serenity walked around the palace, thinking about Endymion. She had breathed a silent sigh of relief when her mother told her she had more time. Not that Endymion wasn't handsome, or anything, simply because she wasn't ready. To everyone, she was the future queen to the moon. The people treated her with the same respect as they did for her mother. But in reality, Serenity was only a girl. A little, helpless girl who was going to be queen in the future. Serenity always felt so alone. Like something was missing. It wasn't until recently she realized it was love. Serenity needed love. She needed someone to love and care for her, not because she was princess, but loved her for who she was, inside out. To her, Endymion filled her void of empty space occupying her heart and soul. Endymion made her feel complete. Like the Earth needs the sun, she needed Endymion. He was her source of light, of total happiness. Then it hit her; she loved him. She needed him. Serenity smiled at the thought. Yes, she did love him. How she wanted to shout it to the world. To feel Endymion put his strong arms around her. The gentle kisses they would exchange. She loved him. One problem, though. What happens if Endymion doesn't feel the same way? Serenity cringed at the thought. She hated guessing what Endymion felt. Did he love her, or not? Are they only friends, or more than that?  
  
Serenity and Endymion both walked around with their heads down, deep in thought. None of them were watching where they were going, until...  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Serenity whined as she rubbed her head.  
"I should say, Sere. Boy, you have a hard head!"  
"Humph!" Serenity grunted in her defense. She was annoyed by the comment Endymion had made about she having a hard head. "That was mean." She thought as her lips pouted a little.  
  
Endymion chuckled. Serenity looked so cute when she pouted. Endymion had a sudden urge to kiss the sweet breathe right out of Serenity. It was so strong. "What happens if I scare her away?"If he knew Serenity, she would no doubt be scared. But resisting your urges usually don't work. Endymion finally surrendered, and grabbed Serenity who let out a surprised gasp. He silenced her with his kiss...  
  
There wasn't any talking for a few minutes as they kissed passionately. More passionate than their first one. That was because Serenity felt more comfortable being kissed. "I could get used to this." She mentally commented. The kiss went on until finally they broke it off for lack of air.  
  
Endymion, realizing his mistake, tried to apologize. "Sere, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"   
Serenity smiled brightly. "Of course not. I for one enjoyed it...a lot." A blush crept up on her cheeks. "Endy," Serenity started, using the nickname Endymion loved to hear, "I have something to tell you. But don't take it badly. I mean..." Serenity didn't know how to say it...it was hard for her, but there was a first time for everything. "I...I love you, and I've loved you ever since the first time I met you. You make me feel complete, and fill me with warmth and happiness." Serenity took in a deep breath. She was afraid he would reject her. Discard her, thinking she wasn't even worth a second glance. Boy, wouldn't that be horrible?  
  
Endymion's eyes went wide as he simply gaped at her. He was surprised, to say the least. He sure wasn't expecting this, and especially so soon... "Wow." One thought. The only word that ran through his brain. "She loves me?" He asked himself, not believing his ears. Endymion felt like jumping up and down, shouting to everyone who would listen, she loves me!  
He felt so happy knowing Serenity returned his feelings. "Wonderful." He thought.   
  
Serenity looked at Endymion, who's face was full of surprise and shock. Serenity cringed inside, not knowing if his answer would be approval, or disapproval. Hopefully approval.  
Serenity let out a sigh of relief as she saw the smile on Endymion's face. He smiled at Serenity brightly, feeling like, at that moment, the happiest man alive. He never thought in a million years that Serenity could love him. But she did!  
  
They hugged each other, the emptiness and loneliness melting away from their hearts. Love shined brightly, and the light engulfed them like a ray of sunshine.   
Endymion hugged Serenity tightly, afraid that this whole thing was a dream. He hoped not. Finally, after years of searching, 'the one' had appeared for him. His searching was over. His heart and soul were complete. He found peace with himself at last...a dream come true.  
  
Serenity snuggled into Endymion's embrace, breathing in his warmth, his scent overwhelming her. She felt like she was floating, experiencing something she never had before. Finally, after the fights and problems they had, it was solved. Everything was solved, everything was okay.   
  
Endymion looked down at the angel in his arms, hardly believing what just happened. He pinched himself just to make sure. Nope, this was real alright.   
"I love you, Sere. Don't ever change." He found himself saying as he mindlessly stroke her soft hair. Serenity relaxed, enjoying his caress.   
Then, out of the blue, Serenity just thought of something. Marriage. The word seemed alien to her thoughts. She was so happy that she didn't even think about it. Was she ready for marriage?  
Not to mention the commitment she would have to make. Serenity had no problem committing herself to Endymion, but what will happen if they get married? Would everything change? Would she have to give up the freedom, and live the rest of her life locked up in a castle? Would she make him happy enough?  
Serenity was afraid. She shuddered to think of all the possibilities.  
  
Endymion felt a slight movement in Serenity, and looked down to see her face. He was shocked to see her face twisted in a scared look. Like she was afraid of something.   
Endymion immediately felt concerned as he broke the embrace, but still holding her hand.  
"Serenity, what's wrong? You seemed scared." His voice was filled with concern, his eyes full of love.  
Serenity looked up, trying to manage a smile, but failed miserably. She threw herself at Endymion, surprising him; almost knocking him down. He took a moment to stable himself, then concentrated on the girl in his arms, who, at the moment was crying. Endymion was sure she was scared. But of what?  
  
Serenity sobbed, wetting Endymion's clothing, but he could care less. "Oh Endy..." She managed to say while trying to control her sobs. "I'm scared...so scared."   
"Of what, Sere? What is there to be afraid of?" He took his hand, and gently took her chin in his hand; he lifted up her face so her eyes met his.  
"Endy, what will happen now that we love each other?" She asked, but knowing the answer.  
Endymion looked at Serenity weirdly. "Why would she ask that? Doesn't she know?" He wondered. "Sere...why marriage of course." Somehow, he knew she was expecting him to say that.  
"Endy, what will happen when I marry you? Will everything change? I'm afraid I won't make you happy..." She looked down, not knowing what else to say.  
"So that's why. Sere, don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. And what's this talk about you not making me happy? Sere, I'm always happy when I'm with you. You are the only one who has ever made me truly happy." It was the truth, too. Before Serenity came into Endymion's life, he was unhappy. But now, he felt elated. So happy to be with her...his only love for eternity.  
  
"Nothing will change?" She asked, her courage building up quickly. She felt her spirits rise up as fast as it come down.   
"I promise, Sere. Nothing will change." Endymion nodded, and smiled, knowing Serenity will return to her happy self again.  
Serenity lunged at Endymion yet again, as happy tears slid down her face. She was ready now. She couldn't wait to be a wife. "Oh Endy, I'm so happy." She murmured, content as they stayed in their embrace, no one and nothing bothering them as she shining circle of love surrounded them.  
*At The Palace*  
The three royal leaders sat in the conference room, quietly discussing important matters that couldn't be avoided anymore. It seemed Queen Beryl had changed Earth into a planet of evil, her sinister ideas of power and conquest supposedly poisoned the minds of the people on Earth, making them believe that all the people living on the moon were evil. " The moon people would have to be eliminated, not a single spared." Those were her words.   
Surprisingly, the people of Earth agreed with her. How? Because they have always feared the people of the moon. The long life span of one thousand years took care of that. The people of the blue-green planet were jealous as well as scared. Their feelings toward the moon weren't exactly good.   
Queen Serenity was surprisingly quiet as she rubbed her forehead, a headache forming. The queen was tired these days, for the evil that was on Earth were preparing to attack any day now. She could feel the coldness, dark, creepy evil slowly sneaking into the moon. But why attack the moon first? Beryl's forces could easily take over any planet she wanted. Partially, Beryl was jealous, jealous that Endymion was with the moon princess; the other reason was Queen Serenity's crystal, the powerful Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal was the key to the universe, its power either ends up saving the universe, of destroying it completely.   
Beryl was smart, she was. She had considered this the best plan. "What a good way to have revenge, and take the crystal." She thought. She knew once the moon would fall, so would all the other planets in turn.  
  
Serenity and Endymion knew nothing of this, though. Their parents were afraid they would spread panic throughout the moon, which was possible. Word travels fast, you know. No, they continued on their merry way, happy that they were together.  
Serenity and Endymion walked into the room where their parents were, hand in hand. Both had big smiles on their faces, as if hiding a secret.  
Everyone looked up at the couple, giving them their full attention. The room was silent as Endymion cleared his throat and began. "We have an announcement to make," He began, letting Serenity finish for him.  
Serenity giggled, smiling brightly. Light and happiness radiated from her as she continued, with her mother staring at her waiting for to say it out. Beads of sweat formed on three royal heads as they waited anxiously...  
"We're getting married!" She yelled out with barely contained excitement.   
The room fell silent once more as the Queen Serenity, Queen Gala, and King Henry let what Serenity just said sink in. Once it did, they were clapping, smiling, crying, and just plain happy. They didn't believe it. They were finally getting married.  
"This is not a joke, right?" Queen Serenity asked, hoping it wasn't.  
"No, Mother, we really getting married." Serenity replied.  
"Whew." Queen Serenity quietly let out a sigh of relief. She then ran over to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Oh, I'm so proud of you. My little girl has grown up." She whispered to Serenity, making her blush bright red.  
"Mother!" She said, a little annoyed; the anger disappeared as soon as it came as she giggled again.   
Queen Serenity hugged Endymion. "Take good care of Serenity, alright?"   
Endymion smiled warmly, looking at his soon to be mother-in-law. "My pleasure." He whispered, only for the queen to hear.  
So a huge amount of hugs and kisses were exchanged. That day, all the people of the moon heard of the marriage, and were happy. Their princess was getting married! The people of the moon excepted Endymion as their prince willingly and happily. Everything was well. Nothing could go wrong, right?  
******************************************************************  
Whoa! Finally, after a whole week, its finished. I seriously don't know what's wrong, but I am getting sort of slow in writing my stories now. I think my other Christmas story, "The Gift", won't be out for Christmas, but it's possible; better late than ever, right? I saw a lot of stories being copied on the Internet, so due that, I'm going to put the month and year of when it was written and posted. Please e-mail me with your comments, suggestions, etc. I would appreciate feedback. Well, this story is about finished, just an epilogue to go. Do you think I've improved a little in my writing skills? Please tell me. That's all for now, come back soon!  
This story written and posted December, 2000. 


	5. To Be With You-Epilogue

Title: To Be With You  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Epilogue  
Rating: G  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Author's Notes:  
Here's the epilogue! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, and all my others. I sorry, but "The Gift" will be late, and won't be out for Christmas. I've been too busy working on this to finish it, but I hope it will be out before 2001 comes. Christmas break has really given me a lot of time to write, which is wonderful. I'll be able to write a lot of stories during this period of time. This epilogue is really short, just like all my other epilogues. Enjoy!  
********************************************************************  
Everyone was happy, especially Serenity and Endymion. Their wedding was to be held in two weeks...  
  
Serenity ran through the palace halls, her eyes searching around for her four guardians and friends. She couldn't wait to tell them the news of her getting married. "They'd be so surprised!"  
She thought.  
She went straight to their quarters, but they weren't there. Disappointed, she left wondering where they had gone to. On her way, she met a guard, who was dressed like he was going to war, or something. "What is going on?" She asked herself silently , feeling scared and alone. Goose bumps slowly formed on her arms.  
  
Outside the palace, the war had started. The people of Earth and Queen Beryl had come to attack. They had the element of surprise on their side since the moon wasn't expecting it.  
The war raged on. People fell like flies, blood was everywhere as it covered the once proud, beautiful kingdom with a shade of dark red. Dead bodies were everywhere...  
  
Serenity heard the cries of people outside the kingdom. Anxious the see what was happening for herself, she went outside, only to see dead people lying on the ground!  
Serenity gasped loudly and sharply, her eyes as big as saucers. Seeing death surround scared her to death herself. Serenity always to see the life of any living life form, big or small, die. Now here she was, standing in the middle of a mass of blood and death.   
Tears sprang to her eyes. Serenity was scared stiff. "What if everyone I know is dead? My friends, my love, my mother?" She closed her eyes, hoping and praying that this was a nightmare. She would wake up and everything would be normal again. It didn't work.  
With a agonizing cry, Serenity ran as she sobbed loudly. Tears flowed freely from her pale, yet still beautiful cheeks.  
  
Endymion ran about the kingdom, searching desperately for Serenity. "Oh please let her be okay. Please." He prayed silently. His eyes searched through the long corridors. Serenity was nowhere in sight.   
Endymion wanted nothing more but to hold Serenity in his arms, to love her and be loved back, to kiss her soft, sweet lips... He went on, increasing his speed.   
  
Serenity ran blindly, stumbling into people everywhere. Her main objective: find Endymion. She wanted to see him again, even if it could be her last time...  
  
Meanwhile, as Serenity was searching for Endymion, Beryl, the old snake herself, decided now was a good time to take revenge on Serenity for stealing 'her' Endymion. Yes, she was still too wrapped up in jealousy to see that Endymion never even liked her. In fact, the truth is he despised her greatly. But no, she continued on, smiling evilly as she followed Serenity secretly...  
  
Endymion could hear a soft, distant sobbing. He followed it closely, thinking it could Serenity making those crying noises.  
After a good fifteen minutes, Endymion's journey ended as, alas, there was Serenity, sitting by the fountain, sobbing her heart out. He slowly made his way to her.  
When he reached her crying form, he gently put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she jumped up, ready to attack. Her eyes went wide as she saw Endymion before her, his arms open.   
Without another second's hesitation, she jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. She felt relieved Endymion was okay.  
  
Endymion held the shaking girl tightly. He breathed into her hair, mindlessly stroking it lovingly.  
He was just so glad she was okay.  
  
After a moment of embracing, reality hit. "Sere, you've got to get out of here, now." Endymion said, and he sure meant it.  
But Serenity wasn't going to give in so easily. "What about you? Are you just going to stay here and die?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
"I have to fight. Please understand." Endymion walked over to Serenity, who had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. She was afraid Endymion would lose his life, just like all the others...  
"Oh, Endy...I love you..." She whispered, leaning up for a kiss...  
" I love you too, Sere..." His lips caught her in a passionate kiss. After a moment, Endymion deepened the kiss, and Serenity responded with equal passion.   
They broke apart after a few moments. Serenity kept her eyes closed, licking her lips. She could still taste his lips. Oh, Serenity wanted more...  
  
"Oh, how sweet. It makes me sick." A disgusting voice uttered, breaking the tender moment the couple were sharing. Beryl looked at Serenity, then at Endymion, then at how tightly they were hugging each other. Her anger bubbled up in her body, making her even more jealous of Serenity than ever. She gave a dead look at Serenity, who let out a small whimper.  
"Prepare to die, Princess Serenity! You have poisoned Endymion's mind to make him love you! You and your people are disgusting." She sneered at Serenity.   
  
Endymion instantly grabbed her hand, and held it tight, trying to calm her. He sighed. It was not use. In his heart, he knew they wouldn't win this one. "Serenity has to make it, even if I don't."  
  
Serenity knew, at that moment, she wouldn't survive. Not with that 'you are dead' look Beryl was shooting at her. Her blue eyes saddened. She wished she could marry Endymion, even for just a second, she would enjoy being his wife...  
  
Endymion, seeing Serenity had given up all hope she would survive, held her hand even tighter. He was at that point prepared to do whatever he had to in order to save her.  
  
Beryl narrowed her eyes. "So, Endymion wants to protect her, does he?" She let out a evil laugh, making both Endymion and Serenity shiver in fright. "It's no use! You can't protect her, Endymion! I am offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity to be my king, and rule by my side. Take it, or I'll make you be my king. Your choice, Endymion." She laughed her sinister laugh again.  
  
Endymion simply shook his head, and gave her a glare. "You really think I will agree, Beryl?" Endymion asked, saying the name Beryl icily. "Not a chance. I love Serenity. I always will."  
  
Beryl glared at Serenity. "Fine, I guess I'll have to kill the princess first. Then you'll be mine." Her evil eyes flashed twice. A strong gust of wind came, knocking Endymion away from Serenity, therefore disabling him to protect her. Beryl wasted no time after that. The wind had died down, leaving Serenity standing there, helpless. No where to hide, no one to protect her. Serenity was an easy target, alright. Beryl created a sword with her power, intent on killing Serenity with its sharp blade.  
  
Serenity stared at the sword. Her eyes stayed still, her breath caught in her throat. "This is it. This is the end." She thought bitterly. She had always hoped for a long, happy life. Now it was going to end, here, now. Serenity closed her eyes, waiting for Beryl to stab her.  
  
Beryl looked at Serenity with surprise at first, then it was replaced with a triumphant look. Like she had already won. She had already taken revenge, and claimed Endymion as hers.  
Beryl flew down from her floating position in the sky, and charged at Serenity, full speed.   
  
Serenity waited for her death...but it never came. She heard a small gasp from Beryl, her sword clattering to the ground at she dropped it. Wondering why, she slowly opened her eyes to see... Another gasp, much louder, followed by a painful sob escaped Serenity's throat. There in front of her very eyes was Endymion, who was still in front of Serenity, clutching a deep wound on his side. Blood flowed freely from the wound as he held it, groaning painfully.   
  
Serenity sobbed harder, seeing all the pain he was going through. Careful to not cause him anymore pain, she held his head in her arms, looking down at him lovingly.  
  
"Sere..." He whispered quietly, almost inaudible, but Serenity heard it anyway. "I'm sorry..." He managed to say as another wave of pain struck.  
Serenity laughed and cried at the same time. "About what, silly? What do you have to be sorry for?" Endymion reached up, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry..."   
Serenity couldn't hold it in anymore as she sobbed brokenly into his chest. Endymion held her gently as he played with a strand of her hair. "Oh, Endy...why? Why?" She asked.  
Endymion smiled. "Because I love you, Sere. Always." Serenity sighed, knowing he was going to die soon. Life was so unfair for her. She had finally found love, to have it taken away from her.  
"Sere...my beautiful Serenity..." The comment made Serenity cry even harder. "Serenity, one last kiss?" Serenity nodded as she gently leaned down, and kissed him tenderly, never wanting to let go.   
Endymion responded by kissing her back.   
They broke apart. Endymion touched Serenity's cheek tenderly. "Don't forget me." He whispered.  
"How could I?" Serenity asked, her tears never stopping. "I'll always love you, forever." She whispered to him as his eyes closed a little, then opened again. "Sere, I'll love you always...forever..." He whisper was gone as soon as it was said. He closed his one final time. They never opened again.  
"NO!!" Serenity screamed, her voice echoing through the empty kingdom walls. Serenity slumped down beside Endymion, and buried her face in his chest. His body was limp, cold. "No, I want to be with you!" She yelled. "I wanted to marry you, to be your wife! Endymion...Endy..."  
  
Beryl looked away from Serenity. "I killed him. No, she made him protect her. It's her fault he's dead!" She made herself believe that. "I hate you Serenity! You made me kill Endymion! The only man I ever loved!" Beryl was just so evil...  
  
Serenity paid no attention whatsoever to whatever Beryl was rambling on about. All she saw was Endymion laying there, dead. Then, she came to a conclusion. She couldn't be without him. She would rather kill herself to be with him. "Oh Endy, I'll be with you soon, my love."   
Serenity then took the bloody knife that was streaked with Endymion's blood. She plunged the sword into her own stomach. With a soft groan, she fell on top of Endymion, dead instantly. But she was happy, for there was a small smile playing on her lips, knowing she was going to be with Endymion again. Beryl, seeing both of them dead, found no need to do anything more. She left the two dead lovers...  
And yet, even though Endymion and Serenity both died that night, they would be together, whether it be in another life, or heaven for true love conquers anything. Even death. It always does.  
*********************************************************************  
Well, that ends my story! *giggles* I'm glad that's over with. Hope everyone enjoyed. This has to be the longest epilogue I wrote so far, almost 5 pages. So now as I enjoy the holidays, I'll finish "The Gift", so it will be out in a week or maybe even sooner. I am also starting another multi-part that takes place in Crystal Tokyo. Chapter 1 will be out soon. Those are my plans for now. And remember, comments and suggestion are always welcome, even if they are good comments.  
This story written and posted December,2000.  



End file.
